vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Klaus and Camille
The relationship between Niklaus Mikaelson and Camille. The Vampire Diaries Season Four Klaus seems to have a small amount of interest for Camille. She is possibly a love interest to him. He first saw her when she was bartending, someone she later remembers as being the "$100 guy". However later on, after being given the news about his child, he was more interested in her when she was looking at an artist painting and she described the story she assumed of the artist. Her words about the man in the painting being "alone", caused him to show his humanity and seemingly change his mind towards the future of his unborn child. The Originals Season One In the first two episodes of The Originals, it turns out that Klaus is using Cami to get to Marcel. He compels her to inform him about Marcel's doings and forces her to give him a chance. By episode three Tangled Up In Blue, their relationship changes slightly, as he is seen being protective of her. For example, he is not exactly pleased about her being Rebekah's distraction for Marcel during the charity event and compels her in the end to make her forget about Marcel's lashing out. Although this could be as well for his own gain since he needs her to give his former protégé another chance. There's an indirect hint about his personal interest in her, very similar to their conversation in the pilot, when they share a moment and she interprets it romantically while Klaus asks he to give Marcel another chance. "Wow, I totally misread that". She comments embarrassed, while he answers, "No. You read it quite well. But we all have our roles to play". He then compels her to remember the good time she had with Marcel at the ball. In Girl in New Orleans, Camille is told about the supernatural world by Klaus who compels her not to be afraid and to only remember that he's an vampire when only he's around her. Later when Cami sees him at her bar she expresses curiosity towards his powers which he showed amusement to and compel her to help him meet Davina who Marcel told her to look after. Later at the church, while listening to Tim's violin, she tells him about her brother mass murder-suicide at that church and that she has had a hard time coping since then. Klaus shows up at her house and she invites him in. They talk, and Cami gets emotional. She begs him to not compel her but he does since he believes she's letting the thought about what her brother did consume her and promises to find out the truth about it. In Fruit of the Poi soned Tree, Klaus shows up to her work and tells her the truth behind who made Sean did what he did. Once he mentions Agnes is dead Cami is angered and slaps him. Klaus doesn't retort, but instead asks her why she did that. She yells that won't bring her brother back and Klaus tells her "In thousand years that I lived people have died for less." She vows to undo the compulsion and when she does, that he's going to wish he never laid eyes on her. Klaus then uses his super speed to get out of the bar. In'' The River in Reverse, Camille is typing Klaus' memoirs until she becomes angry at him and leaves. Camille uses a secret code that she and her brother, Sean O'Connell, used to use to lead herself to discover a newspaper from the early 1900s with Klaus and Marcel in the picture. This allows her, once out of Klaus' presence and therefore compelled to forget about him, to discover that he is a vampire. In ''Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Marcel walks in while Camille continues Klaus' memoirs. Klaus informs him that Camille knows about the supe rnatural in New Orleans. Marcel thinks that Klaus compelled Cami's feelings for him but Klaus assures him that her feelings were real. Klaus later stops by her apartment to compel her into leaving town at the behest of Kieran. He opens his mind to her an d she sees various glimpses of his tortured past. Camille is saddened by what she sees and states nobody should have to go through what he did. Klaus seems touched by her concern but ultimately compels her to forget everything. Davina later stops by and undoes Klaus' compulsion on Cami. In The Casket Girls, Davina used decompulsion on Camille which caused her to remember all the things Klaus compelled her to forget. Cami later spots Klaus and warns him that if he ever hurts Davina or Josh again, she would expose him to the world. Quotes :(Klaus stops to see a band of musicians, then notices a man painting a large canvas. He notices the bartender from earlier standing and watching the man paint, too, and approaches her. She notices him once he's standing next to her.) :Camille: The hundred dollar guy. :Klaus: The brave bartender. (He looks at her name tag.) Camille. That's a French name. :Camille: It's a grandma's name. Call me Cami. Amazing, isn't he? :(They observe the painter once more.) :Klaus: Do you paint? :Camille: No, but I admire. Every artist has a story, you know. :Klaus: And what do you suppose his story is? :Camille: He's... angry. Dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. He's lost. Alone. :(Klaus' eyes are glistening. He tears his eyes away from the painter, smiling ruefully to himself.) :Camille: Or maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry. Overzealous Psych major. :Klaus: No. I think you were probably right the first time. :(Camille smiles at him, then glances back at the painting.) :Camille: So, do you-- (She looks round but Klaus is gone) --paint? :-- The Originals ---- :Klaus: "Over the course of my life, I've encountered no shortage of those who would presume to speak of good and evil. Such terms mean nothing. People do what is in their best interest, regardless of who gets hurt. Is it evil to take what one wants; to satisfy hunger, even if doing so will cause another suffering? What some would call evil, I believe to be an appropriate response to a harsh and unfair world." :Cami: "No offense, but I'm not sure I follow why you've invited me here." :Klaus: "Because I enjoy your company; and I sense you have the capacity for understanding someone of my...complexity. You see, I returned to New Orleans to investigate a threat posed against me. What I found was a young woman, pregnant, in need of protection. My brother, always the do-gooder, tried to manipulate me into helping her. He thought it might redeem me. Trouble is, I've since learned of another young woman, a girl really. One with vast potential. Held in captivity by a tyrant. I want to help both of these women; protect one and free the other. So, tell me, Cami, does that sound evil to you?" :Cami: "I don't believe in evil as a diagnosis. I think you have unstable personal relationships, stress-related paranoia, chronic anger issues, fear of abandonment. I think you could benefit from talking to someone professionally. :Klaus: "I think I prefer to talk to you. So, I'm going to offer you a job, as my stenographer. :Cami: "Okay. What are we writing?" :Klaus: "My memoirs, of course. Someone should know my story. And it will give us time to discuss other riveting subjects, like your handsome suitor, Marcel." :Cami: "Excuse me? My private life is..." :Klaus: "Your private life is, as it turns out, essential to my plans. You see, Marcel wants you. And because of that, he will trust you, which serves me. The thing is, the French Quarter is on the verge of war. On the one side there's me; and on the other, Marcel, along with a very powerful witch and an army of vampires." :Cami: "What?!" :Klaus: (compelling Cami) "You're frightened. Don't be." :Cami: "I'm not scared anymore. That's...amazing. How did you...? :Klaus: "It's called compulsion. It's a neat bit of vampire trickery. I'll tell you all about it. But first, let's talk a little more about Marcel. :-- Girl in New Orleans ---- :Klaus: "Hello, Cami." :Cami: "How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me; And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking that you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?" :Klaus: "Well, that's how compulsion works, love." :Cami: "Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?" :Klaus: "You're always the curious scholar." :-- Girl in New Orleans ---- :Cami: "You are such a coward. This isn't about me. You have kept me here for weeks just so someone, anyone, would see who you really are, and now that I have, it scares the hell out of you, doesn't it?" :Klaus: "If you knew even a fraction of who I am, it would break you in two!" :Cami: "Then show me." (Cami grabs his arm and he lets her see into his mind. Images of what Mikael did to him are shown) :Cami: (sobbing) "Oh my god! No one should have to experience things like that!" :Klaus: "Knowing what you do about this world will only get you killed, and I cannot allow that. (He compels Cami.) Leave New Orleans. Forget everything you've learned here today. Forget me. You have no reason to stay." :Cami: (compelled) " I have no reason to stay." :-- Reigning Pain in New Orleans ---- :Cami: "Chalk one up to decompulsion. Hurts like hell, but worth it, made me realize exactly why I want to stick around, oh, and Klaus, if you hurt Davina or Josh in any way, I’ll expose you to the world, and then you can kiss the French Quarter good-bye forever." :-- The Casket Girls :_________________________________________________________________________________ : Cami: dead? Klaus: Get out of here! Cami: marcel dead? I killed that guy? Klaus: oh no not achieved needs blood to heal. Go find someone off the street. Cami: I'll do it Klaus: NO! Klaus: You no... INVOLVED IN NOT WANT THIS cami: you already have no control over my remember? - Danza for the Grave Gallery camille-and-klaus22.png camille-and-klaus.png camille-and-klaus-girl-in-new-orleans.jpg originalgbv.jpg KlCa.png RSUM-D~1.PNG Camillehate.gif Klaus and Camille TO 1x03.jpg Klauscamille21x04.jpg Klaus and Camille 2 TO 1x02.jpg Hosuerising3.jpg RPNO15.jpg RPNO19.jpg RPNO21.jpg RPNO22.jpg RPNO100.jpg RPNO101.jpg RPNO103.jpg normal_Originals109-2148.jpg Tumblr mxasejmtIt1qgm87oo4 250.gif klamille1.png klamille10.png CrescentCity5.jpg CrescentCity6.jpg CrescentCity7.jpg CrescentCity8.jpg Trivia *Klaus compelled Cami to record his memoirs, forget who he was when not in his presence, forget about vampires completely and leave town (his compulsion was removed by Davina). *Cami knows of Klaus' child. *They first met when they were both admiring a street painter's painting. *Klaus has compelled Cami to leave town but later the compulsion was removed by Davina *Cami has a friendship-relationship with both Davina and Josh when she threatened Klaus to not hurt them both Video Klaus Cami Sunshine & Rain ►Klaus & Camille Losing Your Memory See Also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed